


Worrier

by Castlewood_Bard



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Delta Flyer, Delta Quadrant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlewood_Bard/pseuds/Castlewood_Bard
Summary: Tom doesn’t like how close they are to Species 8472... again.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Worrier

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a WIP for a long time, so I’m just going for it now. Enjoy:)

“I really don’t understand how you’re being so calm about this, Tom.”

“Harry, it’s a date. That's all. Chakotay can handle himself.” Tom hoped his voice wouldn’t betray him, and so far it was holding steady. His insides writhed with anxiety, though. He hated the idea of his commander by himself with those other dimensional freaks.

“I mean the last time we ran into 8472, I ended up with tentacles growing out of me.” Harry was also keeping his voice light, but Tom could tell nerves were getting to him. Suddenly the Delta Flyer seemed far too small. 

“These things take time, Harry. Now stop pacing. You’re making me-” His voice cracked. Harry stared at him, alarmed.

“What is it, Tom?”

Tom scoffed. Was it even worth hiding his nerves now?

“Tell me.”

Tom swiveled to look at his boyfriend. “You want to know what is, Har? You really want to know?”

“Yes.” Harry’s voice was soft, concerned.

Tom sighed. “I’m terrified.”

“What? You?” Harry let out a half hearted chuckle, and Tom glared.

“Harry the last time we faced these  _ things  _ you nearly died. I don’t want to see anyone else like that, but with you here it’s worse. I don’t know what I would do if they got you again.” Tom hung his head and rubbed his hands over his face. Harry closed the small distance between them, hugging Tom to his chest. 

The Flyer was silent for a while, then Harry chuckled again. 

“What’s funny?” Tom mumbled into Harry’s shirt.

“You have the worst ways of coping with feelings in the entire quadrant, possibly galaxy.”

Tom pulled back in mock insult. “That’s not true. B’Elanna’s got to be worse than me.”

Harry shook his head. “Nope. Even she admits her feelings. Well most of the time at least. You can tell me when you’re nervous. That’s what I’m here for.”

Tom scoffed and pulled Harry in close again. “‘M sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Harry stared down at him, confused. 

“Sorry I worry. Sorry that someone else might get hurt because this species doesn’t know when to quit!”

“Tom, none of that is your fault. Chakotay is safe for now and if danger arrives he knows, and I know, we are in the most capable hands. I wouldn’t have anyone else in this cockpit right now. You know that.”

Tom nodded, then giggled. Hardly looked up exasperated. “It’s because I said cockpit isn’t it? You have the mind of a ten year old, honestly.”

Tom punched him lightly on the shoulder and chuckled again. “You always know how to cheer me up, Har.”

“I do, don’t I.”

“Well now you’re just being cocky- I know what I said!” Tom raised his hand as he saw Harry opening his mouth to comment. “I’ll just focus on flying now, if you don’t mind.”

Harry nodded seriously but added, “I’m glad you feel better Tom.”

“Me too, Har.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay real question: who has the mind of a ten year old me or Tom Paris ;) Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
